The Awakening Taiyoukai
by Inu-Luna of the Moon
Summary: Naraku is still lurking in the Western Land borders following the inu group undetected, when Sesshoumaru feels unease around his lands he scouts ahead of his small group to find… HaHa! Got to read to find out what happens. (Sorry, this story is stuck on my old computer and I can not continue it till I retreave my updated chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening Taiyoukai

Author note: 2/28/07

Hay every one just wanted to make sure that you guys knew this. Oh and I wanted to tell you I thought I should have called this chapter 'Fluffy v's Spider' Hehehe… what do u think? This is the fist battle scene I've ever made.

'Their thoughts personally'

*inner demon talking*

"Person talking out loud"

(me talking)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

The Destruction of Naraku

'It's been four years that I've been traveling all around the Feudal area with Inuyasha and the rest of the group. I've given up my home and family not long ago just to stay here. It was the hardest thing I had to do. But I knew that if I didn't stay that Naraku would probably succeed in finding the rest of the jewel shards and destroy all life as we know it. I can't let Naraku get the Jewel of Four Souls….'

"Hay Kagome! Earth to Kagome. We are getting behind, come on. Hey ya their?" a taijiya said, waving her hands in front of my face with a worried Miroku next to her.

"Sorry Sango, Miroku." I said though 'Thank kami they stopped me before my thoughts went too far.'

I did not notice that I had stopped walking in my train of thought and was way behind. So I ran to catch up when I sensed jewel shards. But it wasn't just one it was almost half of the jewel practically. 'Oh shit. This isn't good.' "INUYASHA…"

A tentacle wrapped around my waist and arms so I couldn't move and pulled me into the owner. "Naraku let me go." I screamed practically in his face struggling and kicking as much as I could. Miroku houshi-sama and the others came running to help. Sango swung hiraikotsu's at the offending tentacle. When ten more came strait for her, that's when…

Maru POV:

I was watching Rin run around Jaken who had a bow cay of flowers on top of his head. Then an unease was coming from just ahead.

"Rin stay with Jaken." 'I have to do some thing.' "Hia! Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin went to Ah and Un that the toad ran to. I glared at the toad Jaken to shut up before I left.

It was coming from my idiot half brother's pack. What did he do this time? Get the miko mad again, even though I would like to stay when that happens. It's quite amusing really. Wait who else is here? I sent my aura out to find the intruder. It was that Naraku. '*How dare that vermin to be here.'*

My eyes bled red for a brief moment. 'I will not let him get away this time.' I ran even faster than before. When I spotted the clearing the taijiya was about to get hit and the miko was caught in the hanyou's tentacles.

That was all I needed to get this over with even sooner. That's when I walked in out of the woods. I used my energy whip to stop the attack on the taijiya. When I finally was able to see how the miko was fairing. She was kicking and fighting even though it did no good. That bastard was hiding behind the miko. "Naraku. You dare hide behind a woman. Are you that scared of this Sesshoumaru that you would stoop so low to do such a stupid and vile act." With that said Inuyasha came running in sword in hand. Stupid half-breed didn't even notice Naraku had the miko in his clutches and on top of that he smelt of that dead clay pot Kikyo.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru and where's Kagome?" Just at that second he heard Kagome yell

"Naraku give up the jewel shards or get ready to die." Inuyasha was stunned speechless. Kagome rarely ever would make a threat and here he was standing doing nothing but arguing with his half-brother (more like a one sided argument –rolls eyes-) while Sango and Miroku were fighting off Kagura and a hoard of demons.

What disturbed him most was that while he was talking with Kikyo earlier he left the group behind without a word and now that he was back Naraku had his hands/tentacle things (you know what I mean what ever those things are called) all over her. It was my entire fault this happened. When he finally found his voice the first thing that came out "Kagome. Grr… Naraku let her go or you'll regret it."

Kag's POV:

That's when Sesshoumaru came in. He used his energy whip and sliced at the tentacles coming at Sango. 'Oh thank kami. For a second there I thought that she was going to get hurt. Wait where did he come from all of a sudden? I thought that he hated humans. Ok girl calm down he most definitely won't hurt us.' When Sesshoumaru spoke I would have probably jumped but I couldn't move

"Naraku. You dare hide behind a woman. Are you that scared of this Sesshoumaru that you would stoop so low to do such a stupid and vile act." 'I was literally speechless. Did he just complement me for calling me a woman or just make me feel annoyed for stating the obvious. Was he toying with Naraku to get him angry? Well I'd say that it's working.' The tentacles around me started to tighten around my form. 'Sesshoumaru. What ever you do please hurry, this hurts.'

And that's when Inuyasha came in with his sword in hand. "What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru and where is Kagome?" 'Dang Inuyasha, can you get any stupider.'

I got fed up. "Naraku give up the jewel shards or get ready to die." 'To late, Ahh…' Naraku tightened his grip to the point I could barley breathe when I leaned my head back a bit. Inuyasha had turned our way when I said that.

"Kagome. Grr… Naraku let her go or you'll regret it." 'What the hell took him so long? I bet it was Kikyo. Jerk.' Naraku slowly made his answer

"Kukukuku… Inuyasha are you so dumb to not choose this little vixen over here for that clay pot Kikyo. I'm surprised. If not then I'll take her. I'm sure that she would bare some fine pups." When he started to laugh I wasn't sure if I should even try to pay attention. But when he compared me to Kikyo and said that he wanted me. My mind screamed at me 'No. I'm not going to let you any where near me.' I looked at him in disgust.

"I tried to reason with you Naraku. You've gone too far."

'How dare him compare me to Kikyo he's going to regret every word of it.' My miko powers flared up with my emotions as I concentrated. The jewel shards were reacting to me by slowly purifying Naraku's form from the inside out.

All of a sudden a scourging of immense power went through my entire body like wild fire. It wasn't the jewel shards. It was as if it was my own but not. I concentrated even more than before on them. All the tentacles that were holding me turned into ashes as Naraku hissed in pain. When the jewel shards turned all the way pink it purified his hand that was holding it captive turning it into ashes as the tentacles.

"You shouldn't be as powerful as you are. It's not possible." Naraku started to back away from me. Sango walked toward me from behind till she was five feet to my right as Miroku went for the kids. When Naraku saw Sango he stopped walking backwards as if on Q he grinned at me. 'This can't be good. He has a plan I know it.' I didn't even notice as he sent out some more tentacles toward Sango from under ground and took her weapon. After that it happened all to fast. Naraku sent his tentacles at me and Sango at the same time while Miroku finally got rid of the demons that were overcrowding and circling Kirara as Kagura kept on attacking while Inuyasha tried to distract her.

Somehow though, Sesshoumaru had gotten closer to Naraku with demons coming at him from all sides getting rid of them in one sweep of his sword he turned toward me as I looked at Sango about to get hit. "No." I yelled and put a barrier around Sango. But was too late to dodge his attack at me, as I felt one hit me through my left shoulder,stomach and leg I was pushed back into the ground instantly.

The air was knocked out of me from the force of the impact. I was about to be unconscious when I saw my hole life flash in front of me in split seconds. My friends, family, pets, and Sesshoumaru, my whole life gone just like that? 'No. This is not going to be the end. I'm not going to let him defeat me. Not like this' with the last of my strength in my body I stood up from my previous position causing my wounds to get deeper and grabbed Naraku's shoulders freezing him in that spot…

(Awh… this would have been a good spot to stop it at –pouts-)

Maru POV:

(Note to readers this * means it's his inner/inu demon talking* Ooh… and I'm sorry if I get the sword names mixed up… Oh never mind I got it now.)

After that little outburst from the miko 'I'm surprised that she would still try to reason with him. After all he did to her and her comrades' *don't be surprised Sesshoumaru. It's in her nature and besides I like her. She doesn't smell bad either*

'What is it with you? I already told you that I wouldn't mate a human.'

*But why not she's perfect for us*

'Now is not the time. Leave.'

*Fine be that way. But you know I'm right*

'Leave.'

Coming out of his thoughts Naraku started to laugh at Inuyasha "Kukukuku…, Inuyasha are you so dumb not to choose this little vixen over here for that clay pot Kikyo. I'm surprised. If not then I'll take her. I'm sure that she would bare some fine pups."

Kagome stopped struggling and looked at Naraku with disgust. My demon was raging with anger toward Naraku for even mentioning it. The only thing keeping me from loosing control was that she strongly disagreed. "I tried to reason with you Naraku. But you've gone too far."

*it seems our little miko doesn't like to be compared to the clay pot Kikyo. Dam it Sesshoumaru let me out. I want to kill him for touching her.*

'No. Not yet."

*Well hurry up then I'm having a hard time as it is.*

Naraku had sent demons all around me while my brother got distracted with Kagura in the way. When I got rid of most of them I turned to look at Kagome. She was glowing pink with purification powers. Her eye's almost red when she grabbed the hand Naraku had the jewel shards in it turned into dust and the jewels fell to the ground glowing pink.

*Wow. I never new she could do that. Now she looks even cuter.*

'Fine, I admit your right. But not right now.'

I got bored of using my claws so I took out Toukijin and in one sweep they were gone.

"You shouldn't be as powerful as you are now. It's not possible." Naraku started to back away from Kagome. As Sango made her way close to the right side of her, Miroku went to help Kirara protect the kids. Hearing Sango's weapon being knocked out of her hands Sesshoumaru hurried up and used Toukijin and got rid of the last of the demons that surrounded him. His half brother oblivious to what was happening thanks to Kagura keeping him stuck. Turning around right when the miko yelled out Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and ran right behind Naraku taking Tenseiga out of its sheath seeing that she froze him still like that he swiped it through Naraku's body sending him into dust.

Kagome could of sworn that she saw worry in Sesshoumaru's face before she black out and was brought into someone's lap. Watching as her wound healed before his eyes in seconds, Sesshoumaru look at her as she slowly cuddled up in his tail that had ominously appeared curled around her body.

'Silly beast, you like her that much?'

*How could I not?* the inu just curled up in a corner of his mind glad that he could hold her but still, on high alert to keep her safe.

Sango was frozen scared as the barrier just disappeared. 'Oh no... Kagome?' Sango looked to where she last saw her only to see someone in silver, red, and white surrounding her sisterly friend. Running up behind the person to find it to be Sesshoumaru! He growled when I got to close. Knowing demons since I was a demon slayer I dared not to go any closer but I wanted to see how my friend that has become my sister to see if she was all right. So the only thought I could think of came to mind. I put one knee on the ground and one fist while bowing my head. "Please Lord Sesshoumaru let me see my sister."

Sesshoumaru's demon was acting up not wanting anything or one near while watching over Kagome. Her wounds had healed vary fast as she fell asleep in his lap. The demon slayer had asked him to see her but his demon still wouldn't budge. Soon the monk was by Sango copying what she did in understanding. "Lord Sesshoumaru can we see Lady Kagome." When he turned around his eyes were tinted red when he ordered them

"Camp here tonight." Picking up Kagome he went to the nearest tree and sat down with her still in his lap her head resting on his chest.

Inuyasha was furious but kept quiet. Once they got ride of the dead demons they started to set up camp. Kagura had survived but had run off saying a thanks to whom had killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Urgent sort of...**

**Ok. People I need to know if I should continue this story. That and I know I need to Revise it so…Yup Please tell me your info!**

**Sincerely,**

Inu_Luna_Of_The_Moon

**Re-Up:**

Ok I will continue! besides its been poping up in my head every now and then ^_^ tootles

im typing


End file.
